Wizard
After reaching level 30 as a Mage, you can decide to choose two different magic class branch which deal elemental damage (fire, ice, lightning) Wizard, or dark magic damage Necromancer. Once you decided which class suit your preferences, a wizard branch will advance to an Archmage at level 65, Avatar at level 85, and finally Warlock at level 90. Weapons and Armory * Staff * Mage Relic * Wizard Armors Advantages * Supreme elemental damage - wizard class line are one of the highest damage dealing character in the game. The skills are divided into ice, fire and lightning, which subsequently has each form of quality, which is also able to cause slowing, high single target damage, and great area damage. * Practical crowd control skills - wizard class line is able to control crowd efficiently and able to immobilize an area, causing slowing of movement, chaining, and causes ticking damage. * High physical and magical damage reduction system - Wizard class line is able to formulate and upgrade their defensive system along the way. Including skills which increases defenses, and passive tome skills at level 66+ which increases defense once attacked by an opponent. * High Health points and Mana points - a comparatively high hp and mp can be achieved. * Multiple party buff system - Party with a wizard class line will allow you to get few different elemental buffs according to the buff which is cast. Few example, including Burn Buff (add 25% damage to attacker), Freeze Buff (-20% of hp/mp to attackers), Lightning Buff (Chances to slow attacker speed) and Elementary damage buff (add elemental damage to every person in party to attack). * Speed Cast and High Hit rate - Wizard class line is able to cast fairly quick and allow them to hit a target more accurately. * Highest de-buff system - Wizard class line has a special set of skills which allows them to decrease target magic defenses, increase their target to received more damage. * A Multitude of debuff - Wizard class line is able to make an opponent slower, receive more damage, chained in one position for a limited time, stunt an opponent, and causing ticking damage that will decrease target hp for a limited time. Disadvantages * No Self-Healing abilities - Wizard class line has no Self healing capabilities as they rely on potions and healing from healers. * Lesser movement speed - Basic Wizard class line comparatively has lesser movement speed, but they also has teleportation skills which allow them to move from one point to another. * Lack of stun proof armor set - Wizard class line has no stun set with the exception of changing to an anti-stun staff. * Economic - It is expensive to build both PvP and PvE, however, comparatively slightly inexpensive compared to other classes due to the line of armor used if you were to level up to 100. * Casting interruption - When attacked heavily by multiple opponent, wizard class line skills can be interrupted and prevented from using skills. * Low Physical Defense - '''Low level wizards are vunerable to physical attacks, with improved equipment this can be leseened to some extent. * '''High Mp Cost - '''Wizard skills use up a lot of mp without Ether potions, the class can be left vunerable. * '''Debuffs - '''Some debuffs such as silence can leave the class vunerable unlike physical classes such as the assassin. The Offensive system of the game One of the technique use to increases the chances of offensive capabilities is to be able to read a certain aspect of your character, their skills, the damage, talent combination, setting up weaponry and armor, and so on. Achieving balance of your character may be a fair thing to do. However, the certain aspect of being able to throw higher damage includes perspective- including, when and how you can achieve it. These include combining skills, controlling target opponent, and strike when it is favorable. However, the more chaotic and unpredictable it is, the harder you will be able to achieve a lethal strike. Thus it includes training and coherently able to master over chaos and prove yourself worthy. Damage can be differentiate into few basic understanding: # '''Standard damage - standard damage employs the damage which is shown on your character interface. Most of the skills has standard damage + skill damage added to it, hence it will deal both standard damage including supplementary skill damage to a target opponent. Auto-attack is considered a standard damage. Defense and Magic defense affects standard damage. # Skill Damage - Skill damage employed damage from skills, and only skills. While it is added into, with standard damage, there are available weaponry or armory, talent, which allows you to add more skill damage into the equation. Thus, skill damage is able to deal more heavily than standard damage. # Elementary Damage - Elementary damage are damage acquired from skills, gears or talents which what you have put on. However, there are certain monster from field or dungeon which is capable to cast elemental damage and deal very high damage to a player. The amount of resistance you have will affect the damage you received from that elemental damage. For example: The higher holy resistance you have, the lesser holy damage you receive. # Ticking Damage or DoT (Damage over time) - Ticking damage is a form of debuff which slowly decrease your health point according to the types of debuff you received. For example, Burn, Poison, etc. # De-buff system - Most important debuff system is to be able to lowered the defense of target opponent, and able to deal a lethal damage in a strike. The ability to lowered target defenses is divided into two: Reducing target defense and magic defense, and Increase target received damage. Reducing target defenses will affect your defenses, and Increase target received damage will affect your damage reduction, meaning to say it will cut your damage reduction defenses. # Critical rate and critical damage - Basic critical damage, for example - a clean weapon which has no abilities or stone inlay and talent, will give out 150% critical damage from standard attack. The maximum of critical damage which you are able to add is another 150%. That to say the maximum critical damage you can build is 300%. Once it maxed out, it will not go any further. Hence, it will depends on the standard attack damage that you have. The higher your critical rate, the higher the chances you are able to deal critical damage. # Double and Triple Damage - double and triple damage allows you to deal multiple damage at a single strike. # Casting Speed and Melee Speed - The higher the speed, the more damage you can deal at a period of time. Skills Category:Class